


Getting To Know You: Chapter 1

by chynnawrites



Series: Getting To Know You [1]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), James Buchanan Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Penelope Mills is a powerful woman. As in, she has powers. She’s recruited to S.H.I.E.LD. after her best friend saves her from a sentence handed down. She struggles with her appearance, which doesn’t seem to bother one Sergeant.





	Getting To Know You: Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story goes between Penelope and Bucky point of views, either switching during chapters or the next chapter will pick up with the other’s POV. 
> 
> Warnings: Cursing, violence, and self-deprecation

“You know, Bucky hasn’t stopped staring at you since you were cleared to go into the communal gym.” Natasha said with a smirk as we walked into the locker room after a training session.

“He’s looking at me because he’s trying to figure out what sort of asset I could be to the team, Natasha. Look at me.” I huffed at the redhead, taking off my boxing gloves.

“I am. And I see a girl that anyone with some good sense would kill to be with. If I wasn’t with Sam, I might even join them.” Nat winked and grabbed her towels.

“Whatever. I’m going back to the gym. I have shit to think through. I’ll talk to you later.” I grunted and put my gloves back on. I stormed out, my hands shaking as I tried to fasten my gloves tighter. I connected my phone to the Bluetooth in the gym and started blaring music, squaring off with one of the punching bags.

My mind started running through everything from my past. Everything from growing up in Harlem with no father to losing my mom to how I ended up in the Avengers compound. The rage of it all bubbled inside me and I punched the bag with my full strength, sending it flying off the hook and across the room. I barely heard the thud as it hit the wall. Suddenly, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I turned around, pinning an intruder to ground, my nostrils flaring as I saw James lift his hands.

“Jesus, darlin. That’s a hell of a punch you got there.” He muttered and looked up at me.

“I thought Steve made it clear not to sneak up on people with powers.” I huffed, letting go of his hands. I pushed myself up and adjusted my ponytail, looking down at him. He extended a hand, the light glistening on the metal of his arm.

“Lend an old man a hand?” He asked, waiting for me to grab his hand and pull him up.

“You’re a big boy. Pull yourself up, Sergeant.” I smirked and walked over to the bag, picking it up and throwing it on my shoulder.

“Sam failed to mention that fiery personality when he talked so highly of you.” James muttered as he stood up, rubbing his wrists. “And I see the infamous Black Widow has been training you in hand to hand.” He chuckled. I could feel those blue eyes piercing me and I couldn’t wait to get out of this room.

“He probably figured you’d like the element of surprise.” I grunted as I heaved the punching bag back onto the hook.

“That’s why he’s an asshole.” The soldier muttered. Before I realized what happened, my fist made contact with James’ face, knocking him back to the floor. I watched as blood came out from his nose. I grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, panting as I stared him down.

“Talk about Sam like that again. It’ll be more than your nose bleeding.” I growled, his face twisted in horror. I threw him down and walked off to the showers, beaming with pride.

“Pip, eat. Now.” Sam commanded me softly as I pushed the food around my plate.

“I don’t want to, Sammy. I’m not hungry.” I told my best friend, pushing a piece of chicken.

“When’s the last time you really ate? More than a piece of fruit or a couple sticks of celery here and there?” He asked and crossed his arms, giving me the look that says, ‘I already know the answer’.

“I, uh…i-it’s…” I stammered, hiding my eyes and face behind my hair.

“That’s what I thought. Pip, you know better. Not eating is not going to make you stronger or healthier. How many times did your mom and I have this conversation with you?” He sat down beside me and nudged my side.

“I want to be Nat’s size, Sam. I feel gross.” I huffed, looking up at him.

“You know damn good and well that you’re not gross. And you just weren’t meant to be Nat’s size.” Sam chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. “You remember learning about Rose Roberts? That badass curvy chick who worked with Peggy Carter? Well, you’re my Rose.” He told me sweetly, planting a gentle kiss on my temple.

“Steve only let me on the team because of my powers. Not because I fit the ‘sexiness’ aesthetic you guys got going on.” I muttered and looked at my best friend.

“You out-sexy all of us. You’ve got a little bit more of a fiery ‘umph’ that all of us combined could only wish to have.” Sam told me with that sweet grin. The one that reminded me that he has my back.

“Ya know, that’s the second time someone’s used ‘fiery’ to describe me.” I chuckled and finally took a bite of my chicken.

“Who else have you seen besides Nat and me?” Sam asked defensively.

“Not a big deal, Sammy.” I told him and patted his shoulder.

“Penelope Renee Mills. Tell me.” Sam commanded, his eyes piercing into my soul.

“James. Jesus, I hate when you use my full name.” I muttered and hid behind my hair.

“Jesus. Why were you with him?” He asked me with an edge of irritation.

“I was in the gym and he snuck up behind after I punched the bag off the hook. I didn’t even mean to do it. I’m just so angry. And he snuck up on me” I explained between bites. “But you oughta be proud of me, Sammy.” I added with a smile.

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” He asked and took a sip of his water.

“Well, when he told me that you didn’t tell him about my ‘fiery personality’, I told him you thought he might like the element of surprise. In response, he called you an asshole. So, I punched him in the nose. Made him bleed pretty good.” I chuckled, smiling with pride again.

“That’s my girl.” Sam grinned.

“Also told him if he bad-mouthed you again, it’d be more than his nose bleeding. I owe you my life, Sam, so I’ll make sure nothing happens to you. Including cocky, arrogant assholes like James Barnes.” I muttered the final words before I felt my body go stiff. I heard a voice in my ear and wanted to turn.

“Ya know, everyone else just calls me ‘Bucky’.” James whispered in my ear. I saw Sam react and motioned him to sit down.

“James, you better go. Sam’s a bit pissed at you right now. And I’ll call you whatever I damn well please.” I huffed, keeping my body rock solid.

“Aww, don’t be like that, doll.” He whispered and sat beside me, his eyes raking over me.

“Call me ‘doll’ again. I dare you.” I growled and looked at him, my nostrils flaring.

“Alright then. I guess I’ll go.” The soldier huffed and got up, walking to go sit with Steve.

“That’s my girl.” Was all I heard Sam mutter as he walked away. I finished my dinner with a smile before going to my room and reading my books. I drifted to sleep, feeling like myself for the first time in a long time.

_______________________________________________________________

 

I walked into the gym first thing in the morning to practice archery with Clint, knowing I’d never be anywhere as good as the marvel known as Hawkeye. I tried to remember to breathe like he’d taught me while still focusing on the targets.

“That’s a girl, Nell.” Clint praised me with a pat on the shoulder. I looked at the sets of targets and smiled at the consecutive bullseyes. “One day, you might be as good as me.” He chuckled and went to retrieve his arrows.

“Oh, I don’t stand a chance against you. We all know where my strengths lie.” I replied and looked over to the punching bag I’d knocked off the hook the night before.

“Yeah. It lies in possibly breaking your superiors’ nose.” I heard James shout as he walked into the gym.

“You had it comin’, James. You know you did.” I retorted as I packed up the targets. “You’re just lucky I held back some of my strength. I could have killed a normal man with the punch I landed on you. My tests say I might be stronger than the big guy. And I’m still rational.” I chuckled, grabbing my water bottle. I saw Sam come in out of the corner of my eye and rolled my eyes. _Great._ I thought to myself.

“Bucky, stop harassing her.” Sam huffed and stood beside me.

“She did punch me in the nose. I assume Steve will have some words for her once he finds out.” The soldier commented, glaring at my best friend.

“I’ve got an idea.” I chimed in, looking between the two of them.

“Oh, this oughta be good.” Sam chuckled and crossed his arms.

“Please don’t do anything to hurt yourself, Penelope.” Clint warned with those dad eyes.

“I got this, Clint.” I smiled and stepped out to the open area. “I challenge James to a brawl. No holds bar. I win, he doesn’t get to mention me punching him in the nose to Cap. He wins, he can tell him and I’ll accept any punishment handed down.” I explained before tying my shoes tighter.

“How about I sweeten this deal? Loser has to buy the winner dinner at a place of the winners’ choice.” The metal armed soldier added, walking closer to me.

“Sounds perfect. You ready to get your ass kicked, Sergeant?” I smirked and walked over to Sam for a minute. “What do you think? Twenty percent?” I asked in a whisper.

“Nah. He’s a real piece of work. Go fifty.” Sam replied and gave me a smile. “Go get him, Pip.” He added, patting my back. I walked over to the center of the mat and squared off, giving my opponent a bow of the head.

“You really think you can beat me? I trained Nat.” He said with an air of pride as we circled.

“I grew up in Harlem with no father.” I replied and punched his gut, watching him double over slightly. Every punch he tried to land never made contact while I hit him with only half my strength. Finally, I had him pinned to the ground, his hands immobilized and my body straddling his. I looked down at him with a smirk and squeezed his wrists.

“Fuck! Uncle!” He shouted. I saw the veins in his neck pulsing and smirked as I stood up, leaving him on the ground. I walked over to Sam and Clint, who had an audience consisting of Steve, Natasha, and a bunch of the new SHIELD recruits with them. All of them stood there with their jaws dropped as the soldier struggled to get off the floor.

“Holy shit, Penelope. How?” Steve asked, his blue eyes wide in astonishment. “Hardly anyone ever beats him in a fight.”

“Easy, Captain. I knew I had to win.” I shrugged and looked at him. “Barnes, I believe you owe me a dinner. Hopefully you know how to get to Harlem. Carmen’s. 6 pm tomorrow.” I told him and walked out with a sway of my hips. I could feel all the eyes on me and smiled as I headed to my locker.

“Pip, I have no idea how you did that, but you’re my hero.” Sam told me as I walked into the living room for Avengers movie night. I gave him a proud smile and a fist bump before sitting next to him.

“Penelope, can I see you for a minute?” Steve called from a room he used as his office.

“Uh oh. I’m being called into the principal’s office.” I chuckled and stood up. “Don’t you dare start the movie without me.” I warned Sam and Natasha as I walked off. I stepped into Steve’s “office” and noticed James sitting in one of the chairs, as far from the door as possible.

“Sit down, please.” The blond soldier said quietly as he sat himself. I followed suit and sat as close to him as possible. “About your guys’ fight in the training room. Buck told me what happened with you punching him last night.” Steve started and I shot the metal armed soldier a glare.

“Did he tell you why I did it?” I responded, keeping my eyes focused on James.

“He snuck up on you. Which he knows he shouldn’t have done.” Steve told me, his eyes also on the other in the room. “But that doesn’t negate the fact you punched a superior. Since it’s your first offense, I’m letting you off with a warning. Do it again and you’ll be off missions indefinitely.” He finished, giving me an apologetic smile.

“But, Bucky. You do owe her the dinner. She did beat you.” Steve added with a smile and walked out of the room, leaving the two of us glaring at each other.

“Why don’t you like me?” He asked, his arms crossed.

“You piss me off.” I answered coldly before standing up to walk out. I was stopped as his hand grabbed my wrist. I gasped at the warmth of his grip, heat going through me like an internal furnace.

“Hopefully that won’t be the case forever.” He whispered and let go of me. I watched as he walked out the door to join everyone for the movie. I walked out and stormed past, heading to my room.

“You’re not watching the movie with us?!” Sam shouted after me. “Go ahead and start it. I’ve seen it already.” I heard him say as I slammed my door. I heard him knock on my door before I saw him slide in. I sat on my bed and felt it dip beside me.

“Cap threatened to take me off missions. All because that motherfucker went and broke a deal. I oughta kill ‘im, Sam.” I huffed and clenched my fists.

“Don’t even think about it. Cap and ol’ Iron’ll have you back where I got you from if you do that. I know you don’t want to go back.” Sam warned me, his hands grabbing mine.

“He’s an asshole. I never want to be near him again after he pays me the dinner he owes me.” I growled and laid back, my body visibly shaking in anger.

“I don’t blame you, Pip. Not a bit.” My best friend said as he rubbed my leg. “I’m going back out there. Come out if you want. Or stay in here.” He added and kissed my forehead softly. I watched as he walked out the door and saw James trying to peak through my door. I turned on my side and thought about what Sam had said, rage bubbling inside me.


End file.
